To Sleep is to be Blind
by LawlietGirl98
Summary: A small ten year old girl had always dreamed to be a part of the Death Note franchise, but she never had much luck. To her excitement, she falls asleep one night, and is dreaming that she is a part of Death Note! Dreams are never true, however, and it leaves her heartbroken. Grown up, she begins to wonder if dreams aren't so fake, and finds out for herself. Semi-AU, LxOC pairing.
1. Prologue

_**Hello everybody! Before I get started, let me say that this is an un-edited draft, and I will be editing this as the story grows. Also, this will be the shortest chapter you will probably ever see, as I plan to have most of my chapters fairly long, so they are worth the wait of updating. Updates shouldn't take too long in the summer, but college DOES take time out of my life. I am actually using this story as a guideline for my work. I am an aspiring writer, so this should give me great practice. This story is about a young child who has a desperate need to be in the Death Note franchise. As she gives up, her dreams start to get strange. She is able to visit the Death Note world in her dreams. Obviously, I cannot express my worry enough that my readers will grow bored at the beginning of this story. Many of you have came for an LXOC pairing, and YOU WILL GET IT! Just not very soon into the story. Hopefully many of you can agree that a 10 year old should NOT be paired with a 25 year old. If you do, then please, go get yourself some help straight away! Jokes aside, I hope you enjoy my story! ~LawlietGirl98 **_

_**I do NOT own Death Note in any way, nor am I making any profit from this story.**_

Convincing children to listen to what you have to say is a lot harder than people make it seem. Obviously, as a teacher, you are bound to have some jackass who thinks he doesn't have to listen. Disciplinary actions are taken, but the kid usually doesn't change. Then you bribe him. Be good, or your field trip will be taken away.

Convincing the man named L was harder.

In some cases he would listen, with a bored, obviously disinterested, look planted on his face, and then ridicule it with all his might. And then you have other cases were he doesn't even listen at all, finding his pastry a lot more interesting than what you had to say.

But, in the end, Shannon never minded that at all. It's not like she could, anyway. L was a fictional character, lost in death in a franchise that was ever too small. Shannon couldn't ever get to him, no matter how hard her small hands tried. Reading fake websites on 'How to go to an alternate dimension!' never worked, and that was the end of her troubles, right there.

Anyhow, the Death Note world was not for ten year olds. Even after trying countless amounts of times to wake up in that dimension, it never worked. Fanfiction never really helped with that, either. Even if she wasn't supposed to read it.

Eventually, to her utter dismay, she gave up.

Until one night, she awoke in a strange place.


	2. To Believe is to be Brave

_**Hello everybody! This is the first "true" chapter, and it really isn't that "true"! The rest of these chapters are actually in Shannon's perspective, but this chapter is an exception. Also- Before you read this, you need to realize something. A) This is a fanFICTION so obviously, some things are FICTION. B) This is Shannon's DREAM. Remember? This will definitely make a lot more sense in later chapters! Please go ahead and give this story a review! C:**_

_**I do not own Death Note in any way, nor am I making profit from this story!**_

* * *

Shannon couldn't feel her feet as she walked around the cinder covered alley. In circles, she paced, hoping during the umpteenth time something would change, and things would be different. She bet that if the numbness went away, her feet would be killing. They were bare, and she was cold. Her mama always said socks made a huge difference!

She was old enough to realize this was a BAD situation. Alone, cold, and stuck in an alley with dumpsters blocking the exits. Wonderful. She now wanted her mama very badly.

Had she really done it? Did she have her worst case of sleepwalking yet? The farthest she had ever gone was to old Mr. Jenkins house down the road! And what confused her beyond belief was that this was an alley! There aren't any alleys in the heart of corn country! This sure was confusing!

After maybe an hour of straight pacing, Shannon began to lose faith in the hope that the scenario would change. How far from home was she? With a sigh of aggravation, she walked towards the dumpsters. They easily towered her by ten or so feet. With a quick movement, she jumped onto the handle of the dumpster, adjusting her feet so she wouldn't slip. She continued reaching for the highest peak of the dumpster, and she grabbed the top. With a quick slip, she was tumbling to the bottom of the dumpster, quicker than the speed of light.

Her back hit the dirty concrete, and she groaned. After seven or eight attempts, of course with falling, she reached the top. Her body was sweating from the exercise. She looked around, and gasped at the sight.

All around her were foreign signs, and people who she knew didn't all live in her country. She was in an Asian country, and her brain barely processed the situation. How could she be here? It was far beyond impossible, and she felt the need to start crying.

Holding the tears back, she climbed down the dumpster and entered the buzzing streets. It was night, but still, people were chattering in a foreign language, and buzzing through the streets. On the electronic billboards, she read something that made her nearly fall on her 'toosh'.

'_KIRA-SAVIOR OR DESTRUCTOR?' _ Kira? That… it couldn't be! No, there was absolutely no way.

'Kira… No. I'm not in Death Note.' Shannon convinced herself, and continued walking down the streets. Why wasn't there ANY Americans? For God's Sake, anybody who looked like they could speak English?

On a building, the sign read; SAKURA T.V. Shannon nearly gasped, and her faith began running short. If she WAS in Death Note, then her wish had come true! A sickening feeling began to flutter in her stomach, and she began thinking about her mama. Without thought, she began running. Frantically searching for somebody who could speak English.

"Hello? Please? Anybody!" She shouted, but only the people in the nearby vicinity gave her looks as if she was a nutcase.

"Are you alright?" It was an elder woman. Her face had gentle wrinkles and curves that were caressed by soft white hair. Her slanted eyes gave her a warm look of kindness. She was hunched over, making her unbelievably short, indicating she had some sort of spinal problem.

"I-I'm lost, mam. D-do you know where we are?" Shannon stuttered upon her words, looking at the fragile woman. The woman gave her a very reassuring smile, calming her.

"Yes, dear. We are in the Kanto region! Do you need some help?" Shannon gasped, her eyes widening in shock. …She was in Japan. Hours and hours away from mama. She looked at the woman again, finding courage.

"W-Who is Kira? Why are there signs about him?" Shannon's eyes narrowed. _I've got to figure this out! _The woman's eyes began to give a sorrow, haunted look.

"Kira is a mass murderer. He kills criminals, but," She stopped, with a small quirk of her head. "He himself is a murderer. He kills people who have done lesser crimes than himself!" She frowned. "I apologize, this topic does me no good."

Shannon felt herself begin to shake, and she felt sick. Her every dream was to travel to the Death Note dimension. But now she was here… It was scary!

Shannon began running away, far away from the kind woman. She heard the distant shouts of the elder but she had no desire to stop running. Where she was running? She didn't know. When she imagined going to the Death Note world she pictured herself magically being able to work with L. She imagined herself being able to stop Kira as soon as she got there. Now, she wasn't even sure where north was.

_I should have stayed with the old lady. Now I'm beyond lost!_ She groaned to herself. Maybe this might not have been such an ordeal idea. On the billboards, which seemed to be just about everywhere, a news announcer was shown on the big screen. 'Kira has struck again…' Shannon bit her lip, not wanting to listen to the rest of the news broadcast.

Her heart was pounding, and her brown hair becoming greasier by the second. She felt dirt underneath her fingernails, and her feet were hurting. Her white tank was rubbing against her bare chest, making her small breasts sting. Her pajama shorts weren't very nice, either. This really wasn't how she wanted to feel.

In a split second, she felt her eyes welding up with tears. She wrapped her arms around her miniscule legs, and sank to the ground next to a bus stop.

"You OK?" Shannon looked up with a frown. A man was standing there, offering her a hand. She took his hand, and he smiled. She vaguely recognized him. It… it had to be Matsuda Touta! Her frown turned into a small, gapped tooth smile. With that, her eyes faded into a world of nothing.

* * *

**_There you have it, the first chapter! And we have Matsuda! Woo! Please Review! C:_**


	3. To Scream is to be Tedious

_**Hey everybody! LawlietGirl again with an update! This chapter really won't blow your mind, as it didn't do much for me. It is semi-important, but I bet most of you guys will be sleeping by the time you finish the chapter! Bare with me! **_

_Littlebirdd: No, Shannon only experiences one, long dream. Thank you for asking, I bet many of you guys wondered that. Sorry for confusing that!_

* * *

Don't you just hate those headaches that you know no matter how much Tylenol™ you shove into your system, it doesn't really make a difference? Man, I really do hate those things. Mama usually gives me chicken soup though, so that helps!

"Mama?" What is my problem? This room looks about just as different to my room as Shaquille O'Neal did to Santa Clause. And that isn't a stretch. The walls were a pale, dingy yellow that could be mistaken for the result of too much mold growing, and quite frankly, I think it added to my headache. The floor was a simple fake wood texture that looked like if you really tried, you could give yourself a big, nasty splinter.

Gingerly, I stepped out of the poorly made bed, and slithered to the door. With a quick pull, the door was open, and I was shifting throughout the building.

"H-Hey? What are you doing?" I nearly jumped six feet. "Ah, I'm sorry! I hadn't meant to scare you!" Too late now, buddy. I think I need a change of shorts.

When I stared the man in the eyes, I think my head went into frazzles. A little light started flashing in my head, warning; "MOLESTER ALERT! MOLESTER ALRET!" He didn't look a day older than twenty.

My safest bet would be to run for the door… that was on the other side of the room. If I make it out alive, I want to have a nice, long chat with the architects of this apartment.

The more I looked at the man, the more I noticed he looked like the man from last night. It WAS the man from last night. Oh crap. I'm locked in an apartment with a Matsuda Look-Alike.

"Heh, you wouldn't mind If I… you know… leave?" Damn myself and my cheeky smiles. Don't fail me now.

"What? Of course! I-I'll take you home! But, you were on the streets, and I assumed… Sorry…" The man was rambling to himself, and I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Sir, I'm in Japan for god's sake. My home is in the United States. I don't think you can drive me. I'm Lost." Could this guy be any more clueless?

"How did you get here then? Who brought you here?" His eyes wide with shock, he got down lower, looking me in the eye. I'm not that small!

"I don't know,"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't know!" This was going in circles, really fast. "What's your name, sir?" This guy really was dopey.

"My name is Touta! Matsuda Touta, but, you can call me Matsuda, if you'd like?" My heart nearly stopped.

Matsuda. Touta.

And that's when reality kicked into turbo. I'm stuck here, aren't I. It was more of a statement than a question. No more chicken soup from Mama, or bed time stories- wait, forget about that. I don't listen to bed time stories! Ha! I'm ten, thank you!

"As in the detective, Matsuda? Like… Taskforce Matsuda?" I could almost feel a smugness surround me. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that? Whenever I pictured coming here, I always thought; "L! L! I KNOW WHO KIRA IS!" But now that I think about it, that wouldn't be a very good idea. That would ruin just about everything, wouldn't it?

The look on Matsuda's face was priceless.

"Why do you know that?" Shouldn't it be more like; 'HOW' do you know that? I bit my lip.

"I read about the case. No need to fuss over it. I'd truly like to go home now." It wasn't a full lie! This wasn't turning out like I had hoped it would. I miss mama a lot.

His eyes softened, and he stood up, tapping his feet. "I can check to see about your address? Can they fund your flight home?" Touta asked, and I frowned. Mama barely had enough money to buy food. With a shaky nod, he smiled.

"Then how about I take you to my office at work, and I'll find your parent's address. We can call them afterwards!"

* * *

After arriving at the police station, he sat me down into the seat. This was becoming very dull, and so far, my heart just ached for my mama. "So, you didn't tell me your name. What is it?" Matsuda looked towards me, snapping me out of my comfortable daze.

"Oh. It's Shannon. Shannon Ward," I replied, absentmindedly. Was he taking me to the police station? In a nutshell most of the officers quit, though.

"I'm going to leave you in the lobby now, alright? What is your father's name?" I nearly laughed. My father had divorced my mother after accusing her of cheating on him. I've always told myself it wasn't true, but I've begun to question myself. It didn't matter anyway. Mama was the best mother I could ask for!

"My papa doesn't live with me anymore. My mother's name is Jane Ward. In Pennsylvania!" I sat quietly as he left, into the data filing room. I blushed to myself. I'm such an idiot, not knowing my full address. I know I live on McLeod drive, but that's about it. That should be enough for the police, though!

* * *

Maybe an hour went by, and I could only see the pacing form of Matsuda's shadow from the tinted glass. This was really frustrating!

"Shannon… Are you sure you gave me the right information?" Matsuda looked absolutely wiped, and I frowned. Of course I gave him the right information! Does he think I'm some kind of nutter or something?

"Of course I did! My mama's name is Jane Ward, and I live in Nottingham, Pennsylvania. Did mama not show up?"

Matsuda sighed, and looked down at his feet.

"Shannon, not only did your mother not show up, your name doesn't even register."

* * *

_**Told you it would be boring! But, we have Matsuda, so that is a plus! Next chapter will be a lot more fun, and our super detective may or may not be in it! C; Please Review!**_


	4. To Know is to be Difficult

_**Hello everybody! I'm back with another chapter! I'm afraid to say that I was sick yesterday (And a bit today, too) and all I did was write this chapter. But... I fell asleep, and no lie, somehow shut down the laptop by resting my head on it. Crazy, I know. And to put things straight: (PLEASE READ)**_

_**Shannon is TEN. We need to realize that a ten year old will THINK like a ten year old. She may not make the most rational decisions (and to keep her from being a mary-sue, this is a VERY difficult challenge for me!) but you need to remember her age compared to everybody else. Obviously, when this takes place in actual time, things will be different. Just putting that out there.**_

_**I do not own Death Note, nor do I make profit from this story!**_

* * *

My heart stopped. This time, I don't think I was exaggerating. I sank to the floor, not muttering an ounce of a word. Matsuda was lying. He just didn't want to tell me. He wanted me to stay, that was it! In the back of my head, I found that very difficult to believe.

"What do you mean I don't 'register'? I'm right here! You see?" I gestured towards my body, making a hand motion that insinuated my being. This was absolute crap! He's not looking properly!

"I'll look again, but there is no ten year old-female-American Shannon Ward registered. No Jane Wards, nothing. How old is your mother?" He gave me a small smile, and I nodded.

"She's thirty-two, sir. Matsuda… Why don't you just have Ryuzaki check his files?" I said, hinting at L.

The expression that Matsuda displayed was more than hilarious. He looked like a fish out of water that was high on crack. His eyes had a mixture of confusion and shock pooling within the brown orbs. I smirked at the display.

"How… How do you know about that? T-That's confidential information, Shannon!" His face was flooded with confusion and embarrassment.

"Please. I know things, alright? I just want you to find my mother, and all of this will be done with." I saw the gears turning in his head, considering all of his options.

"Matsui, spare yourself the trouble of straining yourself. I have transportation on its way to pick up miss. Ward." I looked to the new source of sound, shocked to see his laptop open, with an old English font 'L' on the screen. My breath got caught in my throat. _No way. This is impossible. _

"O-Ok! I apologize, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda frantically claimed, and I felt a sense of guilt. This man wouldn't be in trouble if it hadn't been for me.

"Matsuda? Where are they taking me? Does he know where my mama is?" I looked up at him, my hazel eyes glistening. Matsuda really did look like a fish who was next in line for the sushi shop.

"I- I don't know. Ryuzaki never really tells me anything…" He gave me a cheeky grin, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. I smiled a bit. I really could use a riptide right about now.

Don't you hate the feeling when you're just about to fall asleep, and somebody has to run the vacuum, or try to talk to you? An elder gentleman entered the police station, and began to shake my resting being.

The man had a soft mustache, and my eyes bulged at the sight of him. My first instinct was (again); MOLESTER ALERT! MOLESTER ALERT! But that died down fairly quickly…

Especially when I realized who it was.

I felt two arms wrap around me, and my reaction was to start kicking.

"Let-Let go of me! Put me down!" My hollers and shrieks were in vain, as he continued to carry me out. "MATSUDA!" Nothing worked, and I was left to glower in my own self pity.

"Where are you taking me?" Those were the first words I had uttered since Watari had taken me to his vehicle.

"We are only taking you for security reasons. I assure you, no harm will come to your being. Your own room will be provided. Until we hear word from your family, you are to stay with us. If no word from your parents, Mr. Ruvie, the manager at Wammy's house, has agreed to take you in until foster care is provided." With a defeated sigh, I counted the amount of holes in my shirt. A shocking total of nine (not including the torso, head, and arm holes) holes were ripped in my tanktop.

Arrival at the hotel didn't take very long, thirty minutes at tops. The building was much bigger than it looked in the manga, and I was surprised to see the small differences that the story never portrayed.

"We're here, Miss Ward. Please follow me this way," Even Watari sounded distinctively different. It was a soft, soothing voice that could have sounded like my grandfather, if I convinced myself enough. I followed him into the skyscraper without much word.

An undying nostalgia pricked me in the back, as if I had already been here before. Of course I was attracting the feeling from the manga, but I still felt a small warm aroma enveloping me into the building.

"Please allow me to show you to your room," he said, taking me into an entirely different hotel room than headquarters. Go figure. This room was, for lack of better words, bone dry. It wasn't lacking the perfections of a hotel room, it was dirty by all means, but it was… lonely. I got the uncomfortable feeling that no love had ever been given to this room.

"Miss Ward, Ryuzaki would like to speak with you now." A laptop was sitting on the table, with a cloister black 'L' on the front. In a synthetic voice, Ryuzaki excused Watari.

"Good evening, Shannon. I'm Ryuzaki. It seems you already know that, though, don't you?"

* * *

_**Oh schnizzle. we've met L! Things are going to get less boring from here on out. Shannon's dream is only going to last a few chapters, so we might as well get started! Please review!**_


End file.
